


My Loki Charming

by JaneDoe876



Series: Time For Us [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor wakes Loki up</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Loki Charming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sigynthefaithful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigynthefaithful/gifts).



> Here is it, the final part of my mini-series. This picture that inspired this fic just said to me prince charming because of the way Loki looks like in it. Con-crit is always welcomed :) Enjoy! I wanted to gift this to Sigynthefaithful who introduced me to the thesaurus my vocabulary thanks you.

They were outside having a picnic, after which Loki laid his head on the grass and slept. Thor watched him enchanted by the sight before him; Loki looked like a fairy tale prince.

As far as Thor was concerned Loki was more than that, he was the king of his heart. The only rightful ruler of that private kingdom.

The one he gave him willingly, freely, lovingly, and full heartedly would he do it again. Now as Loki lay fast asleep Thor couldn't help wanting to kiss him.

 Thor leaned above his husband's sleeping form, tanned lips almost touching pale ones. He looked so enchanting.  

Now prompted on his elbows, Thor moved further till tanned lips met pale ones in a long delicate kiss. Loki stirred to the touch of tanned lips touching his; gradually he began to kiss back waking up in the process.

"My Loki charming, you have awoken from thy sweet slumber" Thor said as their lips parted. Emerald eyes gleamed at him, "Is that what I am to you? A kind of prince charming?" Loki asked a bit amused at the concept. "'And so much more" He replied as Loki pulled him down for another kiss.

THE END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
